One or the Other
by Forever Your Angel
Summary: Keelin is the youngest child of Gabriel and Vivian, as well as their only daughter. See what challenges she takes on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. It took me a moment to open my eyes, but when I did I looked at the time. It was 6:00 am. I hated waking up this early, but my father said I had to at least finish high school. That was only two more years left after this. I slowly got out of my nice warm bed and then the cold hit me. I shivered. At least today was Friday; I would be able to sleep in tomorrow.

I quickly got dressed into the first decent outfit I could find and went downstairs to hunt down some breakfast. My mother was on the phone with grandma and daddy was finishing his cereal.

"Hello Princess," he said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy," I replied as I got out a bowl. I may be fifteen, but my father treat's me like his little angel. I was the only child of my parents and I didn't mind.

Half an hour later, I was ready to go. All I had to do was wait for my ride to come pick me up. The boys always took forever and were practically always late. My mother said that they were just like their fathers. All four of them had terrorized me as a child, but I still can't picture life without them; especially Robbie. Robbie has been my boyfriend for the past two years. He had dirty blonde hair and most perfect light blue eyes. It was just kind of expected of us to end up together. His father, Willem, had been and still is her mother's closest friend. My father accepted him easily, as he was the most mature of my four age mates as well as like their leader.

"Keelin!" I looked up at the sound of my name. Luckily, Robbie was driving so that meant I got shot gun. I jumped in and kissed him on the cheek. "So boys," I said as I looked back at the three sitting in the back, "what trouble are you planning on getting into today?"

"You really shouldn't encourage them," Robbie whispered to me with a smile.

Jordan had dark brown hair like me, but instead of dark green eyes, his were a soft brown. Ben's hair blonde like Robbie's but his eyes were a mix of green and brown. Mike's hair was such a light brown, it almost looked red. He had light green eyes. All four of the guys towered over my 5" 3' height, each being at least 6".

Totally oblivious to what Robbie said, Jordan spoke up, "Well, we were thinking of skipping Mr. Johnson's class today. He is having a test and you know how we don't like math."

"Jordan, don't you mean you don't like math? Robbie, Mike and I are perfectly fine with it. I say we skip out on Mrs. Hender's class. She just drabbles on about whatever pops into her head at the time."

I actually liked Mrs. Hender's class. It was pretty easy to pass as long as you paid attention to half the stuff she talked about. "You know Ben, if you all skip out of her class then I will be left all alone. You would never do that to me, would you? You can always think of a way to get me out." I tried to put on the saddest face I could. I thought it was working just fine. The three in the back took a second to think about that. Robbie just had a smug look on his face.

"You know babe," he whispered to me again, "your father would be angry enough with just us skipping. He would be furious if we brought you along with us."

"I don't care. I'm his still his little princess so it's not like I'll get into trouble," I retorted with a smirk. Maybe I used that to my advantage too much, but that was alright with me. Besides, I deserved a break, I pretty much had A's in all my classes. As a matter of fact, most of the guys were actually keeping up their grades too. Jordan was the only one with straight C's. My father couldn't be made at us for just skipping a little school, could he?

"Alright Keelin, we have decided that…we will all skip the whole school day today. How do you feel about that?" Jordan asked. He looked at my face and almost laughed but held it in. The others did not even attempt to. I had never skipped more than maybe a study hall. Sure I could probably get away with whatever I wanted, but I was just too good to really try anything. That was something I really hated about myself.

I let out a long sigh. "Okay fine. Today we will skip the entire time, but we have to get back home by our average time and make sure no one from the pack will see us. What did you have in mind?"

"Score!" Jordan, Ben and Mike all yelled while fist pounding each other. I just rolled my eyes and turned back around in my seat so I was facing the right way again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robbie questioned me.

"I really didn't want to go to school today anyway. And if we do get caught, I'll just say you all kidnapped me. Don't worry though Robs, I won't sell you out. I can just say you were tricked into it," I said with a smile.

He kissed me on the cheek and then continued to look at the road. "That is how wonderful you are," he said laughing.

We were finally off the country road that leads to the hotel the pack owned. Usually we would continue down towards the small town that was not far from our land, but Robbie turned off onto a small dirt path. I glanced at him for a moment but he reassured me with his smile.

After about five more minutes on the small road, Robbie stopped. Just ahead there was a small clearing. All the boys jumped out and started towards the clearing, except Robbie. He waited a moment until I got out and joined him.

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" I inquired. I truly had no idea why they would want to spend a Friday, with no school, out in a clearing just ten minutes away from the hotel.

"Learn to have some patience, princess wolf," Jordan said, mocking me.

Before I could yell at him, Robbie hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up asshole. She could sell you out to Gabriel. Whatever she tells him, he will believe."

Jordan looked back at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and I just giggled.

"But really. Can't you just give me a clue, or are we just going to keep walking through the woods doing nothing? I would have decided to stay in school if-"I was going to say if this is all we were going to do, but Robbie shut me up with a kiss. It wasn't the kinds of kisses I've seen in movies where both people feel the fire between them, but it was what I was use to. It was nice and that was all I could ask for."Fine," I sighed," I'll shut up."

By now we were in the center of the clearing. "You ready for a run?" Robbie asked me.

I'm pretty sure my eyes lit up as soon as those words came out of his mouth. He smiled and walked over towards the other two who were fooling around. My favorite thing to do was to run through the woods in my wolf form. The wind whipping through my fur as I race through the trees was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. It totally beat running in my human form.

I could already feel the tingling in my spine. The guys were taking too long. If they made me wait another five minutes I was going to leave them behind. Just when I was reaching my end, two strong hands wrap around my stomach.

"Okay, I think we've made her wait enough," I could hear the humor in Robbie's voice.

I jumped out of his arms and spun around. I was all hyped up. I took a deep breath and then turned back around to face them. I nodded and then leaped into the woods, changing fully just before my front paws hit the ground. I heard the guys behind me but did not turn around. I quickened my pace to stretch my stride to its farthest. My muscles felt good as I pushed myself.

I had to take a break after a little while. Only one set of paws was still chasing after me. I figured Jordan, Mike and Ben would take off. I sat down and waited until I could see him. When Robbie finally reached me, which didn't take him too long, he sat next to me. He knew I liked the silence of the forest, the whistling of the wind through the trees. It really was my most favorite place to be. I never could understand how the humans could last so long without this feeling. I would never feel free if I had to be stuck in that body my whole life.

Once my breathing had been settled for a while, I looked him in the eye. He quickly understood. After a quick howl, we were both racing back through the trees. So far, he had won the most, but I wasn't going to let him win this time. For over halfway back we were even. The clearing was just in site and I smiled. Two minutes away…One minute away…Thirty seconds. I pushed off of the forest floor and leaped into the clearing just in time. Now at least I was down by one less. I let out a joyful howl.

Robbie and I were sitting in the car waiting for the three stooges to arrive. School would only be about halfway over by now. Robbie said that they had something else in mind that would last the rest of the time and that I should stop worrying. I punched playfully his arm when he said this.

After another half an hour of sitting in the car and listening to the radio they showed up.

"So who won?" Ben asked when they put their clothes on and reached the car.

"I did!" I was jumping up and down in my seat.

"It's okay dude," Jordan started, "you'll beat her next time." He was patting Robbie's shoulder.

"Dude, she can probably beat you easily," Robbie retorted.

Once we were on the road again I was being carefree. I had totally forgotten all about ditching school. I think that may have been their plan, take me on a run and make me forget all about what we were doing.

We drove through the small town and then headed off again for another half an hour. By then we had reached another small town. I hadn't realized I was hungry until my stomach growled. Jordan started laughing until either Mike or Ben punched him in the stomach. At this I giggled.

Ten minutes later we stopped at a diner to get some food. From then we decided it would be smart to head back home. If we were even half an hour later my father would probably figure something was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into my house and it was very quiet. My mother was probably working at the hotel, but I had no idea where my father would be. I walked through the living room and dropped my school bag down on a chair in the kitchen. It was almost too quite to be my house.

"How was school?" my father asked from behind me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I had been expecting something to come out of nowhere, like on those old movies where you are just yelling at the people not to open the door, but that just made it worse. "Hi daddy, um…school was good. It was a very boring day."

"Really?" he inquired.

I did not like the tone he was using. It was the tone he usually used when he knew you did something you weren't supposed to do. "Yes…What are you implying?"

"It's just that I could have sworn that the school called the hotel and said that you, Robbie and the rest of them were not in school today."

_Crap_. I thought to myself. I should have known that the school would call. Why I, nor the other smart people I was with, had not thought of that I have no idea. I knew I had the guilty look on my face by now. I was a really bad liar when I had no time to prepare myself for an explanation. Well, I didn't have to save everyone. "Yes well, you see daddy, Robbie and I were planning on going to school all day, even though I did not feel like going to school at all today, and then the other guys were complaining in the back. If we ended up going to school, they probably would have stolen the keys and left us at the school without a ride home. And then I would not have been able to concentrate all day long because I would have wished I was with them." I took a deep breath and waited for his answer.

He smiled. That couldn't be good. "So what you meant to say was that you didn't have any explanation at all and you figured you could at least try and save you and your boyfriend."

I forced a laugh. "Aw daddy, you know me too well. Anyway, I was thinking of going downtown with the boys later tonight. Would that be okay?"

"Did you really think you would get away that easily?" This time he was really laughing.

"I figured I might as well try."

"Good attempt."

"Thank you. You know, I still don't really see a reason why I still have to go to school. Even after my sophomore year. I'm pretty sure the humans aren't forced to go after that."

"You are all going so that if you ever need a job outside of the hotel, you are able to get one. It's also a way to keep all your age mates, and younger, out of trouble. It gives the pack about seven hours a day with quiet, other than those who are staying in the hotel."

"Fine, we were caught and I will never ever do it again. You know the guys will skip a class every once in a while. I'm sure you did that when you were our age. Now, about going downtown, there actually is this new club that just opened up. I'm sure it won't be as amusing as the ones when we lived outside of New York, but I really think Kentucky has a chance to get some things going."

"Not tonight or anytime this weekend, sorry. You are all stuck on our land and I expect you to work at the hotel this weekend."

I pouted. This was going to be one long, boring weekend. "Please daddy, nothing has happened at all lately. I've been bored out of my mind. You should know that because I would never skip school, ever. I had to be desperate. All we did was go on a little run and go out for something to eat. There was no harm done and I'm pretty sure we missed nothing at all."

At first he sighed and looked like he was debating on what to do. I had hope for about thirty seconds before he opened his mouth again. "Nope. Princess, you haven't worked at the hotel for weeks. This way you get a punishment and you can do something for the pack. The boys will have to work as well so there won't be much to do. And maybe you can go out next weekend. I'm sure there is a project or some studying you can do."

I was so close, but yet so far. Well I guess working at the hotel wasn't as bad. Grandma Esme usually put me in charge of signing guests in and out so it was pretty easy to do. The guys would probably be stuck taking bags up to people's rooms or down from them. One slow and boring weekend would definitely not be the best, but it would not be that horrible. "Yeah yeah, okay, I give up. Would you like me to tell the rest how we will be spending our weekend?"

"Go ahead."

I turned and walked out the door. There was a ninety-nine percent chance that they would be at the hotel, so I left our little house on the outskirts of the pack property and made my way up there.

I was sitting at the front desk with nothing to do. It was Sunday night and I was almost excited that tomorrow would be Monday. I would be able to get out of here and see some of my friends in school. Being friends with humans wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when my mother was my age. I was told that she hardly had anything to do with them, except for that one time. Since there were no girls my age, and hanging out with the guys all the time was probably hazardous to my health, humans were all I had.

I kind of felt bad for them. They could never feel how I felt when I was in my wolf form. They had to go to college and work extremely hard just to have a good life. I had my pack and we all worked together. Of course I would have to work at the hotel when I was older, but it would not be as bad as being stuck in a business meeting all day long discussing with your boss and fellow employees how bad the stocks were.

The ding of the bell woke me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Robbie.

"Hey babe, Esme just said that we can all stop now. There may be one or two more groups that will be coming, but she can take care of that. What do you want to do?"

"I'm actually a little tired. I was thinking movie night at my place? We can take the couch and the three musketeers over there can take the floor," I said as I watched Jordan, Mike and Ben fool around in front of the doors.

"Sounds great to me," he said as I walked around the counter towards him. He put his arm around my waist and we walked to my house.

The choice of movie turned out to be Saw III. I hadn't exactly liked the first two and I had seen this one too many times, but I was overruled. At the parts I hated the most I hid my face in Robbie's chest. He laughed at me, but hey, this was not the type of stuff I liked. Sure, when I was a wolf I could bring down some pretty big game, but this was not the same thing. Plus it was the torturing of humans.

The movie finally ended at around ten. I said goodbye to Ben, Jordan and Mike and gave Robbie a kiss goodnight. I would have to wake up early again tomorrow and I did not feel like being exhausted.

AN: Okay, I know this story seems a little slow right now, but I know where it is going; I just have to get there. I have had quarterlies and papers due this past week and some due next week and I'm trying to keep up my straight A's so I will try to get to this whenever I can. Sorry for the short chapter too. It was just sort of a filler chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sitting in my third period world cultures class when I caught the scent of an unknown loupe garou. I looked out of my classroom door and saw a boy walking towards my class. As he came closer, the scent became stronger. I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket and sent Robbie a message.

**Did my father mention anything about another pack nearby?**

It took him a moment to answer. During that time the boy had arrived in my class and was now talking to my teacher, Mr. Billard.

_No. Why?_

I was just about to text him back when Mr. Billard decided to introduce the new student.

"Class, this is Preston. His family has just moved here from Canada. Please make him feel welcome."

Mr. Billard then directed him to the only seat left in the room which was in the front.

**Cuz there is a new student in my class and I'm pretty sure he is loupe garou.**

I watched Preston as class continued on. He didn't seem to have noticed me. I tried to think of where his pack may have moved to. There were a few houses on the outer edge of town, but none were as big as our hotel. Although, our pack was pretty large; his may only have enough where they can live in a big house.

There was a knock at the door and I saw Robbie standing there. Mr. Billard walked over to the door and was talking to Robbie for a minute or two. Then he motioned for me to come towards him.

When I got to the door Mr. Billard had left.

"Don't tell me you're sneaking me out of class," I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He laughed, but only loud enough so I could hear; we were walking through the halls now and most of the classroom doors were opened. "Don't worry. Your father said he needed us back at the hotel. I told him what you said and he told me that there was news. I'm guessing it has to do with that new guy in your class."

I nodded as we walked out of the front doors. Jordan was sitting in the driver's seat of the old truck, Ben was sitting shot gun, and Mike was in the back. I sighed. Now I would have to squish in the back.

"Calm down, you can sit on my lap," Robbie said as he lifted me into the back seats.

I had not expected that and let out a little squeak. They all laughed at me so I sat with my arms folded across my chest.

"It's not that bad. We will be there in a few minutes," he promised me.

I watched as the normal scenery passed by him. I had actually begun to nod off a little. Before I had even noticed, we were stopping.

"Keelin, wake up," I heard as I was being lightly shaken. I didn't even notice who it was.

I jumped out of the car and shook my head. "Guess I was tired."

"You okay?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Robbie! Keelin! Hurry up!" Jordan yelled from the door to my house.

I rolled my eyes. "He has less patience than I do."

When I first walked through the door I saw practically everyone from the pack. There were mini conversations going on all over. I guessed that the news had already gotten out. I followed the guys over near my parents.. My parents were having their own conversation when I looked over at them. When they finished, my father quieted down the room easily.

"By now I'm sure that everyone has found out about the new pack that has moved in. They are living across town. Vivian and I are planning on going over there tonight and see if there will be any problems," he explained.

Conversations started up again. My father started walking towards me and I figured he must have wanted to ask me if I knew anything about the new pack.

"Hey," I started, "when are you and mom leaving?"

"Probably around six, why?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could come with you."

He thought for a moment. "If you would like, I don't see why not. Persia didn't see any trouble in going. Go check with your mother first."

"Thank you," I said and smiled at him. I left the group of guys and walked over to my mother. She was sitting on a chair watching everyone else in the room.

"Mom?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello sweetie. What would you like?"

"I wanted to come with you and dad when you go to the other pack. Dad said I could go, but that I had to ask you first."

"I think that would be a good idea. We may seem less threatening if we bring you along and it would be good for you to see another pack."

"Thanks mom," I said and hugged her.

I walked back over to the guys. I had no idea what they were talking about so I didn't even try to join in. There were just some times that I wish we had more girls in our pack. The pack was known to have more males than females. There was another pack, a few hours away, which usually had more females. That was the pack that Robbie's mother had come from, as well as Jordan's and Ben's. Mike's mom had joined our pack beforehand.

Every few months, Robbie's cousin and a few of her friends would come to visit. Her name was Madison and she was a good friend of mine. She had recently told me that she had taken a liking to Jordan, even though I had no idea why, but I was still happy for her. That made me wonder when the girls would be visiting; it had to be soon.

"Hey, Robbie?"

He turned around to face me since I was standing behind him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering when Madison was coming."

"I think they're coming this week actually."

"Okay cool. By the way, I'm going with my parents to the other pack."

"Are you sure that's safe?" I had to smile when he asked that.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry; my parents wouldn't take me into a dangerous situation. Anyway, they already checked with Persia and she said there was nothing to worry about."

"Well now we have you to tell us what happened other than waiting for the next meeting."

"Exactly; I'll come find you guys when we get back. It shouldn't take too long. Wait for me in the hotel lobby."

I kissed him on the cheek and went to find my parents. We should be leaving soon.

We had just arrived at the other pack's house. It was pretty large, yet not as big as our hotel. It looked to be about three stories, probably five or six bedrooms, maybe more. My parents got out of the car and I followed behind. It was starting to get dark outside and the way the last of the sunlight hit off of the house made an eerie look.

We walked up the front porch and my father rang the doorbell. I almost laughed at the noise; it was like the doorbell you hear in all those old movies. There was a noise behind the door and I thought I heard people talking. The door opened and revealed a man that looked just a little older than my father.

"Hello," he greeted. "You must be the leaders from the other pack. My name is Eric."

So they had known that there was another pack in the area. I had thought that seemed a little weird. Packs didn't usually stay too close together; they liked to have their own space.

"Yes we are," my mother began. "My name is Vivian, this is Gabriel, and this is our daughter Keelin."

I nodded my hand when my mother motioned towards me.

"Come on in. I believe there are a few things we have to discus. My son can keep your daughter company while we talk."

We followed him in and I looked around the inside. Much of it was opened. There was a dining room on the one side and a living room on the other. They looked pretty average to me. There was a staircase to the one side and a hallway that lead father to the other. The color scheme was very earthy. I liked the house from what I could see, although I still did not see anyone else. There had to be more than just this one and his son.

"Keelin," when I heard my father call my name I turned around. Next to Eric stood a boy that looked to be about my age. He looked a lot like Robbie actually; the same blonde hair and the same light blue eyes. The only difference was their facial features, his were softer, almost like he was not done growing up, and Robbie was a little taller.

"This is my son Christian," Eric told me. "I'm going with your parents up to our study. You two can entertain yourselves down here."

My parents went upstairs with Eric and I was left alone with Christian. There was a moment of awkward silence between us which I couldn't stand. I decided to break it. "So how do you like it here?"

"I haven't really been able to see what this town has to offer. Do you enjoy it here?"

"The forests are really great. The humans are okay. There are a few places that you can go for fun. School is pretty boring, but it's like that everywhere."

"That's true. My father makes me and the pups in the pack go to school. It is a lot different here than it was in Florida. We only lived there for a short while, there wasn't much there for us. I like it here in Pennsylvania (can't remember if I said anywhere else). The weather seems nice."

"It's really fun to run through the snow, although a little cold." By now we had moved into the living room and we were sitting on couches opposite from each other. "So how many are there in your pack? It seems really quite."

"Usually it isn't. There are four pups that are at the perfect age to terrorize. There are three others that are around our age. Some of them are siblings to the younger ones. Then there are their parents, my father, me and that's pretty much our pack."

I was thinking about that when I noticed something was missing. I looked up at him and he seemed to have noticed my stare.

"Yes, my mother was killed when I was younger. The humans didn't know we were loupe garou, though. We were in the forest hunting as a pack and stumbled upon some hunters. They saw movement and shot right away. Much of our pack was killed then. Many were injured and the old did not make it. My mother's wound could not be treated," his voice sounded so strong as he told his story. I had no idea how painful it must have been, but it seemed that he had realized that his mother was in a better place.

"I'm so sorry Christian." What else could I say?

Just then I heard movement upstairs again. I looked up at the ceiling. Why this was a reaction, I have no idea. It's not like you can see through it.

Then there was the creaking of feet coming down steps. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. I hadn't realized how late it was. I still had school tomorrow and I also had to go to the hotel before I went home to tell the guys what happened.

My mother came down first and walked towards us while my father and Christian's talked at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready to go Keelin?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and got up from the couch. "Goodbye Christian. I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"Yep, I'll see you in World Cultures."

I walked over to my mother just in time. My father and Eric had stopped talking and were saying goodbye.

I wanted to know what they had been talking about upstairs, but I decided to wait until we got into the car. We went through the front door and went to the car. I looked back at the door before we got in the car. Then I got to ask my questions.

* * *

**AN:**Okay, so i know its kind of a cliffy, and i really hate those, but i was going to continue, and figured i would have to continue again at the hotel. I'll have that all down in the next chapter, which might make it shorter than this one, i'm not sure how i'm going to work it. Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get them done within a week. Please review and tell me if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been so busy with school work that I haven't had enough time to sit down and figure out how to do this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

It was silent as my father began to drive back home. I was waiting to see if my mother or father would speak first, but it looked like they were having a silent conversation with each other. My father was holding my mother's hand in his.

I sighed, "So what did you find out about the new pack?"

My mother looked back at me and it seemed that she wasn't expecting me to ask anything. Did they really think I was just going for moral support? "Not much actually. The leader, Eric, began with small talk. Your father had to ease him into talking about his pack. He said that at first they did not know that there was another pack in this area until Christian saw you in class. By then he was trying to usher us out of the house, although I think he was hoping we didn't notice."

I thought about that for a minute. "I asked Christian about the amount in his pack. He said there were four pups, about three my age, and then a few adults. He also told me that they lost much of their pack and his mother when they came upon some hunters on a run."

Again my parents looked like they were having a silent conversation. I was wondering why my father was being so quite. That usually wasn't how has.

Almost as if he was reading my thoughts, he spoke. "Keelin, for now, I would like you to stay away from that pack. I understand that you see Christian and some others in school, but you are still going." He definitely knew me too well.

"I'm just being cautious. So far there hasn't been any sign of anything wrong, other than the leader's odd behavior. Make sure you tell the guys too, even though they may not listen, at least they will know they are doing something wrong."

It seemed fair. I wanted to know a little more about Christian and his pack, but I could always do that in World Cultures. At least my father couldn't watch me there. "Okay Daddy, I'll be careful. I promise. That doesn't mean we can't go downtown this week, does it? Robbie said he thinks Madison and the others are coming."

"That should be fine. The same rules as always: Be careful and don't let the guys get out of control."

"Thanks Dad, thanks mom." They were such easy parents to get along with, and I loved them so much.

We were at the hotel within five more minutes. I jumped out of the back and walked into the hotel. No one was in the lobby so I decided to check the dining room.

All four of them were sitting around one of the dining room tables looking bored out of their minds. Mike and Ben were playing with a paper football, Jordan was looking at the ceiling ( I was really going to have to as Madison what she saw in him), and Robbie was looking through the sports section of the newspaper.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" They all looked up at the same time, and very quickly.

Jordan was the first to speak up. "So what did you find out? Any fights foreseeable in the future?"

I shook my head slowly and rolled my eyes. I always seemed to do this around him. "Not right now Jordan," I answered as I walked over to the table and sat next to Robbie.

I told them all of the information that we had learned. They had kept pretty quiet while I was telling them everything.

"So what you're saying is that absolutely nothing is coming from this?" Jordan asked.

"Why do guys always want action?" I muttered to myself. "Like I said before, nothing is happening right now. My father said that he wants us to stay away from the other pack, except for at school."

"Does he really trust us to keep that up? I mean, what if they have girls in that pack?" Mike asked.

"He said he knows you probably won't listen, but at least you will know you're doing something wrong. Then he will have a chance to punish you if you don't comply. Anyway Mike, Madison and the other girls in her pack are coming down soon. I thought you liked one of them. Wasn't it Vanessa?"

"Oh yea, but they only come in every so often. The other pack lives right across town, Keelin," he answered back.

"Mike, I thought you weren't like Jordan. Have I lost you too?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Jordan said. "I'm actually glad that Madison is coming in," he said smiling. Then he looked towards Robbie. "You don't mind, dude, do you?"

"No, Jordan, I don't."

The guys continued talking about random things for a little while longer. I just sat there and listened to them the whole time. I liked that we could all just hang out and joke around.

I started feeling tired at around ten thirty, and I knew my eyes were starting to droop.

"Keelin, I think I should take you home. Tomorrows only Tuesday and I don't think your dad would like it very much if you feel asleep in school," Robbie told me.

I nodded my head and he helped me up from my seat. I woke up a little when the cold air from outside hit my face. A nice breeze was playing with my hair. It wasn't a long walk to my house, so I was happy. We followed the path and were there in a few minutes. The trees surrounding my house were starting to get their leaves back. You could finally tell that spring was coming.

I looked up at the moon and saw that it was a little more than half full. That made me happy. I was feeling more energized underneath its light. "Goodnight, Robbie," I said as I reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

Robbie surprised me though. He met my lips full on. "Goodnight, Keelin," he said as he broke away. He kissed me once more and started towards his house.

I walked into my house and found my parents sitting on the couch. My father had his arms around my mother as they watched a movie. I smiled. I loved to see them act this way. I had heard about everything that had happened with my parents when they had first become alphas. It really was a great story, and I had loved to hear it as a child.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad," I said as I started up the stairs. I got to my room, quickly changed into my pajamas, and crashed on my bed.


End file.
